


maneater

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Guro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shinikare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He remembers back when he’d thought she was crazy; now he’s just crazy for her.





	maneater

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (bloodplay & guro). spoilers through ep16.

Sometimes Masaki wonders if insanity is contagious. This isn’t _normal_ , what he and Ruriko do—the things they talk about, how in deep they’ve gotten. But they’re happy, and that’s all that matters, even if no one understands them.

He remembers back when he’d thought she was crazy; now he’s just crazy for her. He’d do anything for her, even lie dormant while she brandishes a knife above him, running the flat part along his bare chest down to his belly. It’s certainly not the first time she’s held a blade to his skin, though this isn’t nearly as threatening as before.

“Do you trust me?” she asks, and he nods without thinking. Or breathing.

She smiles and everything’s okay, all of his worries disappearing as she points the tip of the knife right above his hip. She’s concentrating hard, Masaki notices, probably making sure she avoids any important internal organs. Ruriko is so thoughtful like that.

“Breathe in, Masaki,” she whispers, and Masaki’s inhale is interrupted by a sharp pierce in his side. It feels a bit like the sting he gets while running, only staying still doesn’t stop it. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies, gasping as he tries to calm down his body that wants to react to the pain. It hurts, but only on the surface; underneath, Masaki throbs for her touch. He can’t see the wound but he can certainly feel it, the trickle of blood that drips down his side before Ruriko catches it with her fingers, and he can see her perfectly as she brings them to her lips.

He arches at the sight of her licking his blood, putting on a contemplative face as she considers its taste. _His_ taste. Masaki can’t keep his lips closed as his breath runs away from him, the pain in his side just fueling his arousal as her tongue flicks the red liquid on her fingers.

“You’re alive,” she says, her lips tinted red, and it would be a strange thing to say for anyone but them. For them, it’s a reminder that while Masaki may be dying, he’s not dead yet, and as long as this blood flows through his body, he’s living.

“I love you,” he tells her, and she smiles again as she leans down to press her lips to the wound.

“I love you,” she whispers, her breath tickling the cut, and then her tongue is on him, licking the slice in his skin and sucking up his blood.

“Ririko,” he moans, squirming underneath her as she drinks him, and it’s not enough. “More.”

“More?” she questions, glancing towards the knife she’d placed to the side. “More cutting?”

“Put…” Masaki starts, interrupted by a sudden gasp for air. “Inside.”

Ruriko’s eyes darken as she follows his meaning, her fingertips creeping slowly to the wound. It wasn’t small by any means, a good couple centimeters at the very least, but it’s as thin as the blade itself and she has to wiggle her finger a bit to get it to open up. “I don’t think I did it deep enough,” she says, sounding apologetic, and Masaki shakes his head.

“It’s perfect,” he tells her, lifting a shaky hand to cup her face, his grip tightening when she breaks the resistance of skin and pushes her finger in to the knuckle. He can feel her touching his flesh from the inside and it’s so surreal, extreme levels of pain and pleasure both coursing through his body as he looks up at her in adoration.

The deeper she goes, the more he bleeds, the hot liquid tickling his sides as it streams down, and she gives a few involuntary jerks before abandoning his gentle caress to lower her head. He’s disappointed at first, his hand lingering in mid-air before he brings it back down, but then he feels her tongue licking around her fingers and snaps his hips so suddenly that he almost bucks her right off of him.

“ _Masaki_ ,” she breathes, her words pressed against his skin, “you’re so hard.”

All he can do is moan, the noise deepening when she runs the palm of her other hand up the front of his boxers. The tip is already damp with precome, which she rubs along with his flesh as she widens the opening. Then he feels her tongue flicking underneath his skin and he comes with a sharp cry, pulsing against her hand that has barely touched him.

“Mm, I knew you would like this,” she whispers, pulling out her fingers to lick the entire length of the wound, thrusting her tongue as far as it will go. Masaki may be riding out an orgasm, but he’s still high from Ruriko’s attention, touching him deeper than anyone has before. He feels those fingers on his chest and looks down to find her drawing on him with his own blood, their names in English connected by a heart, and Masaki thinks he has never been more in love than right now at this exact moment.

Finally he meets her eyes again as she licks her way up his chest, replacing her tongue with two of her fingers, which plunge inside him almost to the point of discomfort. She must see it on his face, because she pulls back a bit and just moves them back and forth under his skin. This feels much better, arousing even as his body stirs much sooner than usual.

Ruriko reaches his throat and Masaki tosses his head back to expose all of it to her, feeling the smears of blood her lips leave in their wake. He has to look like a massacre by now, covered in blood with a gaping wound in his side, his breathing halted slightly as she mouths at his adam’s apple. Then she‘s kissing along his jaw and he leans up to capture her mouth, tasting the metallic tang on her tongue that fuels him even more.

“Already?” she whispers into his kiss, gently grinding down against his reawakening erection, and he nods as he grabs a condom from the drawer. “Masaki.”

“I want you,” he says firmly, his voice coming out as a growl as he reaches down to kick off his boxers. The movement ignites a sharp pain in his side that only makes him hotter, especially with Ruriko’s fingers sliding along his insides.

Wordlessly she shimmies out of her panties and he rolls on the condom, hissing at the oversensitivity that only intensifies as she steadily lowers herself onto him, wet and tight. He grabs onto her hip and urges her to go slow, his body a tight ball of intensity as they both move inside each other. She matches his rhythm as well as his depth, tentatively pushing further inside him as he thrusts up into her, and it’s not uncomfortable at all anymore.

“Ruriko,” he gasps, struggling to keep his eyes on her as she starts fingering him like he does to her. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Yeah?” she replies, leaning down to press their chests together, her nipples smearing his blood even more. “I bet I can fit my whole hand in there.”

A third fingertip slips in next to the others and Masaki’s thrashing beneath her, the slow lovemaking hardly doing anything for him compared to the way Ruriko is fucking his wound. He’s nowhere close to finishing again, his second run usually lasting much longer than the first, and their mouths collide just in time for her to tighten around him in orgasm.

“Looks like you like this as much as I do,” he teases her, smiling against her panting mouth, and she laughs as she comes down. “What does it feel like?”

“You want to do it?” she asks, starting to pull out her fingers, but he grabs her wrist and keeps it there.

“No, I want you to do it,” he tells her, and she moans softly at his tone. “Tell me what it feels like.”

“Squishy,” she says, and he can feel her moving inside him, inspecting the texture. “Weird, but good weird. I wonder what it tastes like.”

He eyes her face as he considers her words. “You want to eat me?”

Suddenly everything is so much harder—her rocking back and forth as well as his upward thrusts, joined by the three fingers sliding through his flesh. “ _Masaki_ ,” she gets out before tossing her head back and coming again.

“God, you do,” he says, astounded and turned on at the same time. Both of his hands grip her thighs as he takes over, increasing the pressure in his side that just intensifies the arousal building up within him. “You want to rip me apart and gnaw the meat right off my bones, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t,” she insists, her breath staggered from Masaki’s quickening pace. “I just want all of you.”

“I’m going to die soon anyway,” he hisses against her lips. “I bet I taste much better alive.”

“Masaki,” she whines, shuddering out her third orgasm, and Masaki’s reaching his breaking point.

“Ruriko, harder,” he pants, tossing his head back as Ruriko follows directions and fingers his wound as fast and as deep as she can go. He feels her touch something inside him that should probably never be touched this way and it’s almost like a burn, one that surges through him and has him coming so hard that he nearly passes out.

When he comes to, she’s licking her fingers and he notices there are little bits of flesh mixed in with his blood.

“This is good enough,” she says, leaning down with a promising smirk. “For now.”


End file.
